Amor a primera vista
by SionFujimori
Summary: Oneshot Tener una vida donde solo la imagen cuenta, era un asco. Un día, entre toda la monotonía que le invadía, apareció él. ¿Habra alguna diferencia o seguirá siendo lo mismo de siempre?


_[Pov. Kazemaru]_

Odiaba esa imagen tan falsa que tenia para el resto de las personas, el tener que actuar de esa manera tan asquerosa solo para ser el icono de una sociedad donde la imagen lo era todo, era la tortura más desagradable que pude hacer en toda mi vida, pero era mi vida y tenia que afrontarla de todas las formas posibles, yo lo escogí así y era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

Ser un estudiante de secundaria no era nada fácil, pero lo más doloroso era el no tener a alguien que te apoyara, que te diera la mano o que fuese tu verdadero amigo, no es que me quejase pues tengo a mi lado a la persona que, por casualidad había aparecido a mi vida y la había ignorado por más de cuatro años termino siendo mi hermano, pero el era el único que comprendía la agonía de todos los días, sacar seguridad de donde nunca la había tenido para reflejarla a otras personas que solo le miraban con ojos de admiración, que no sabia como era él, además de la capa de ''vida perfecta'' que traía siempre, pero era mucho mejor que soportar todos las burlas de compañeros sobre mi imagen femenina, yo lo admitía, pero lo peor de todo, era mi cabello. Yo lo amo, me parece hermoso y en ningún momento de mi vida pensaré en hacerle algo además de atarlo, pero antes de ser lo que soy todos pensaban lo contrario, _''Si realmente eres un hombre córtate ese cabello, solo te hace ver como una mujer'' ''Pareces una nena'' ''¡Miren quien ha aparecido, la niña de Closet!''_esas eran una porción de las burlas que tenia que soportar, las ignoraba porque sabia que lo hacían para herirme, y no estaba dispuesto a desplomarme en frente de las demás personas.

Suspire con pesar al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de uno de los camerinos, las cámaras se instaban en sus lugares correspondientes mientras que yo estaba sentado en una de las sillas del estudio, se iba a hacer un comercial, por lo que yo termine con el puesto, otra vez más seria la imagen a presentar en ese lugar.

-**¡Kazemaru, ¿estas listo?** -Se escucho la voz del director encargado de las grabaciones, yo asentí poniendo una sonrisa más que fingida en respuesta a su pregunta, en cambio voltee el rostro encontrándome con mi amigo, Midorikawa, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, solo pude negar con el rostro y vi como suspiraba aliviado, pero sabia que no estaba bien, no podía engañarle por más que quisiera porque ya me conocía a la perfección.

Midorikawa es un chico hiperactivo, cuando lo conocí me pareció esa clase de personas que tenia un gran control con sus cosas, de muchas energías, al principio odiaba su compañía por el hecho de que era lo contrario a mi, inseguro y débil, pero descubrí que con el paso del tiempo me ayudaba a superarme y me dio esa mano que tanto necesitaba, sacándome de mi constante depresión a causa de las burlas e insultos hacia mi persona, se arriesgo a perder esa imagen popular que tenia en el Instituto por estar conmigo, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo y me lo dio a conocer al defenderme de lo que seria otro día más de Bullying, terminando por ganarse mi amistad.

Y no solo eso, él había sido de los únicos en todo el plantel estudiantil que había decidido en anunciar su noviazgo con nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del Director, Kira Hiroto, nadie se lo esperaba, sobre todo del pelirrojo que era un completo ídolo, sobre todo con las mujeres, y no era de esperar, si su físico le daba méritos, yo fui el primero en saberlo y aunque no salía de la impresión lo felicite, porque sabia que era feliz con ese chico y se notaba en todos los ángulos que los miraras, y lo daban a relucir sin vergüenza alguna, porque ellos se amaban y lo que menos les interesaba era saber que pensaba de su relación.

Todo había terminado, junto con Midorikawa salí del estudio donde estábamos haciendo el anuncio y nos dirigimos hacia la heladería más cercana, todo a petición del peliverde, ¿Y como no? No pude decir un ''no'' como respuesta. Las consecuencias de eso fue que tuvimos que escapar de un grupo de personas que aparecieron de repente y nos persiguieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Cuando pudimos llegar a nuestro destino -por suerte y gracias a un par de atajos- tomamos rápidamente asiento, intentando recuperar el aire perdido entre la carrera que hicimos y los múltiples golpes que llevamos por no estar concentrados en el camino. En medio de nuestro tan merecido descanso note como Midorikawa rápidamente se paraba y saludaba animadamente a alguien, cuando visualice mejor me encontré con Hiroto, quien en esos momentos se hallaba más entretenido comiéndose los labios de mi amigo peliverde, y un poco más lejos, un castaño quien ya cansado de esperar había separado a los dos con una actitud más que infantil, que hizo que carcajeara, más al ver el rostro medio sonrojado de Midorikawa y la cara no muy contenta de Hiroto -que se podía decir, que estaba matando con la mirada al castaño- cuando todo se tranquilizo, los tres tomaron asiento.

-**Mucho gusto en volverte a ver, Kazemaru..** - Dijo cordialmente el pelirrojo, siempre tenia esa actitud serena que hacia que el ambiente sea relajado, y eso era agradable, una sonrisa leve fue lo que llegue a mostrar en mi rostro, pero note que estaba a punto de volver a hablar -**¡Disculpa por mi despistes! Este es Endo, es nuevo en la cuidad y me decidí en enseñarle todo, pero es bueno que nos podamos encontrar.. ¿Que les paso a ustedes? Parece como si hubiesen corrido una maratón..** -Dijo Hiroto pasando sus manos por encima del cabello de mi amigo, organizándolo-

-**Lo de siempre! Casi nos come vivo una masa de personas al ver la figura de su amado ídolo Kazemaru Ichirouta~~**-Ya sabia que lo estaba mirando con mala cara, pero me había ignorado olímpicamente, por lo que solo pude bufar molesto- **No te enojes, sabes que es verdad... Por cierto... ¿Alguien quiere un helado? **

-**Si gustan yo invito...**-Ofreció Endo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin podernos negar aceptamos a su propuesta aceptamos, ¿Y que se puede decir? Charlamos sobre muchas cosas, reírnos ante las ocurrencias del castaño, y descubrimos -aunque parecía no ser tan misterioso- que teníamos los mismos gustos por el fútbol, era un chico muy agradable, tenia que admitir, de vez en cuando volteábamos a mirarnos, sin saber porque me miraba -o eso a mis ojos- le ignore, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Sin darnos cuenta se comenzó a hacer de noche, y así, tanto Midorikawa como Hiroto se pararon de sus asientos, el ultimo tomando la mano del primero.

-**Ya se esta haciendo de tarde, fue un gusto el poder hablar con ustedes...** -Dijo Hiroto mientras que Midorikawa asentía a sus palabras, cabía mencionar que los dos vivían juntos, ninguno de los dos tenían inconvenientes, uno al tener un padre tan rico, y para colmo el menor -ya que tenia una hermana mayor- podía tener lo que quisiese, mientras que él otro no tenia padres y viva solo.

-**Midorikawa recuérdame comprarte esa silla de ruedas que te prometí~** -Canturreé divertido mirando como mi amigo casi me mataba con la mirada, era divertido molestarlo con ese tipo de temas y él más que nadie lo sabia.

-**¡No molestes! **

-**Ya, ya.. No es para tanto, ¿No? Quizás en un futuro no tan lejano, más bien muy cercano, te sea de mucha ayuda...**-Y Hiroto parecía no estar de su lado, los tres nos echamos a reír a carcajadas mientras que solo podía enrojecer, terminando por arrastrarlo fuera del local. Y solo terminamos Endo y yo.

-**¿Vives cerca? Puedo llevarte...**-Propuso el castaño, quien mantenía en su rostro esa sonrisa tan radiante, me gustaba, no lo podía negar, era.. Era sin dudas muy bueno estar en su compañía.

-**¿No seria una molestia? No te quiero molestar por eso, yo puedo irme solo...**-Pero hablo antes de que yo terminara, yo no podía estar más sorprendido.

-**Ya esta de noche, además... ¿Que pasaría si te pasa algo de camino? Hiroto me ha dejado, significa que por lo menos tengo que ser lo suficientemente cortes como para llevarte, me sentiría muy culpable si te sucede algo...**

No hizo falta más palabras para que yo aceptara su compañía regreso a casa, y en todo el transcurso no teníamos de que hablar, sin duda fue incomodo, di un sobresalto al sentir su mano rozar la mía, alce la miraba para verle pero vi que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no pude evitar sonrojarme, más al pensar que me hacia feliz aquello, ¿Feliz? Si, o eso parecía ya que sentía como en mi rostro había una sonrisa boba que parecía no querer desaparecer, reí y apreté su mano con la mía, y en ese instante me estremecí, ¿Porque me estaba sintiendo así? No lo sabia, pero había notado que no dejaba de mirarle, lo que me ponía cada vez más nervioso, seguimos caminando hasta que escuche que decía algo, casi en un susurro, pero que por el silencio de las calles se escucho perfectamente.

Sonreí para mi mismo, mientras que yo simplemente termine respondiendo a su comentario, esta vez pude ver una de sus sonrisas, que sin duda hacia que experimentara sentimientos encontrados, algo que estaba seguro no había sentido en toda mi vida. Al llegar, me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

-**Gracias por traerme, no se como agradecerte...**

-**No te preocupes, ha sido con mucho gusto! Espero volverte a ver otro día..**

-**No lo dudes** -Dije dispuesto a entrar, pero no llegue si quiera a dar un paso antes de que un brazo tomara el mío y hacia que tropezara, no que nunca llego a suceder ya que lo había evitado, lo mire con confusión sin llegarme a dar cuenta de la cercanía que los dos teníamos, hasta que por sorpresa unió sus labios con los míos en un contacto realmente indescriptible. Sus labios eran suaves, los cuales rozaron los míos por unos segundos, pero nunca olvidaría ese momento, el como me abrazaba y lo cálido que se sentía, de eso no había dudas.

Al separarnos me miro con una sonrisa suave, que para mi fue totalmente encantadora, y hablo -**No lo dudare, nos veremos mañana en el Instituto... ¿Te parece?**

Yo sin poder hablar, asentí mientras sonreía, dejando que a regañadientes me soltase y tomaba rumbo a donde sea que viviese, lo mire hasta que se perdió entre el camino. Y la pregunta será... ¿Que me había dicho antes? Esta más que claro que no lo diré.

Ya estoy esperando con ansias a que amanezca, y tal vez... Volverlo a ver. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo haría, porque él lo había dicho y… Confió en su palabra. Cuando termine por entrar estaba seguro de que no podía dejar de sonreír, y así pase durante toda la noche, hasta no pude evitar llamar a Midorikawa, que estaba sorprendido de que haya tomado la llamada, cuando le conté sabia que comenzaría con sus burlas, y así fue por todo el rato que hablamos. Deje de hablar luego de treinta minutos, fui a tomarme una ducha y directamente me acosté después, pensando en que mis días quizás ya no serian tan monótonos, solo porque… Ahí estarías tú, _Endo_. Afrontar la realidad que estoy viviendo, me gustaría que estuvieses a mi lado. Un pensamiento surco por mi mente el cual me dejo pensativo hasta que me dormí, al final tenia toda la razón.

_El amor a primera vista... Si existía._

* * *

_Y este ha sido mi OneShot! No se como pero comencé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba haciendo esto, y claro, tenia que terminarlo. ¡No sean crueles y comenten! La desmotivación no es buena, aunque, con que lean estaré a gusto ewe_

_Se lo dedico a todas las personas enamoradas que no pueden dejar de sonreír pensando en ''esa persona'' –Uyyy~ xDDD- Ni que pueden dormir por lo mismo, pero principalmente a MidorikawaxRyuuji (Al fin hice el EnKaze que no es emo xD), Violetaotrakugirl (Violeto! Mira al final termine mostrándotelo! xDUu) y EndouKida (Necesitamos esa libreta antes de las votaciones (?) aunque ya tenemos el puesto asegurado! xD)_

_Y eso es todo~ Nos veremos para la otra!_


End file.
